


Froyo in Chicago

by EeekoEcho



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeekoEcho/pseuds/EeekoEcho
Summary: Ricky Goldsworth wasn't even his real name, but it was the one he was known by. A serial killer, criminal kingpin, one couldn't even know the full reaches of his influence, he was everywhere and nowhere at once. Much more myth than man, despite being far from someone to idolize, he was certainly something to talk about in this stodgy 1920s town.Sounds like a case C. C. Tinsley; happy-go-lucky and well-meaning detective that'll do whatever it takes to solve a case. Being assigned to such a notorious case, he decides he might need to get his hands a little dirty and ends up going undercover to get as close to Goldsworth's inner machinations as possible.Enter Banjo (shut up) McClintock, that of the musically talented and world class art thief extraordinaire. It doesn't take more than a bad fake mustache and a few drinks for Goldsworth to slowly begin revealing the truth about his operation.The detective may be in this friendship a little too deep to bring himself to come clean about his real identity. Between banjo music serenades and shared froyo, will he finally bring himself to bust this crimelord for good, or will they both finally experience a change of heart?





	1. a familiar ritual

Walking to his office, C.C Tinsley held a newspaper and in the other hand, a cup of joe. The main headline was of Ricky Goldsmith, the one criminal they couldn't catch. That man was a psychopath through and through.

C.C Tinsley walked past Blake Tariffs, another detective at the Chicago Police Department. She had worked her way to the top from what Tinsley recalled. After getting his thoughts back on track, he made his way to his office and gently closed the door behind him.

His desk was not the cleanest desk in the station. In the stack of files that piled each day on his desk, one was curiously unlabelled, the same as any random piece of junk. He slid it open nonetheless and found that the case was of the one and only Ricky Goldsworth. Fixing his glasses, C.C Tinsley read through the file and his eyes widened with the information. He was to go undercover to get close to the murderous criminal.

"What in God's name am I getting myself into... "

The detective muttered to himself. He finished off his cup of joe as he got up to figure out what he was going to do. It wasn't worth fighting the chief about it. C.C Tinsley knew that he was probably their only chance to capture Ricky.

There had been a couple of times of when he got close to catching the criminal. However, Ricky was sly enough to get away. This time, C.C Tinsley was going to end this cat and mouse game once and for all.

 


	2. There were ways to get people to talk.

C. C. Tinsley was given the most useless disguise he had ever seen. A fake black mustache and a dark brown curly wig. He was also told that he couldn't wear his glasses so he was going to be blind as a bat unless they give him some contacts.

C.C. Tinsley had to make himself adjust to the odd feeling of not wearing glasses and forcing himself not to fix them. He put on a black jacket and pants to go with his disguise. Tinsley also had to dig through his closet to find his dress shoes as well.

By time he got the look ready, it had taken him 2 hours. Now to the bar where supposely the crime boss was. It was called The Sugar Room. C.C Tinsley had no idea how he got in but the scent of illegal alcohol and tobacco was almost overwhelming. He looked around for a moment until finding an empty seat at the bar.

Then, the undercover detective unknowingly sat down next to one of the most dangerous man to ever live in Chicago, and that man was Ricky Goldsworth.

Ricky rested an elbow on the bar counter, wrist hanging unsupported over the edge of the marble as he sipped the old fashioned he had ordered just moments earlier, a sort of glazed reflective look in his eyes.

 

It had hardly been a couple weeks his last major crime, but Goldsworth was beginning to get antsy. The gumshoes were hot on his trail at this point with all the new attention his case were getting, and he was definitely feeling the heat. Though he was trying to keep a low profile for the time being, his hands had been clean for too long for his tastes, his desire to get back to work was almost irresistible at this point.

 

The dark haired man was startled from his thoughts by a fellow with curly hair taking a seat next to him, someone that surely wasn't one of the regulars around the speakeasy, judging by his deliberate, careful demeanor.

 

"New here?"

 

He asked easily, tone relaxed but eyes critical as he surveyed the fresh face.

 

C.C Tinsley kept himself from jumping out of his seat.He looked over to see that he was right next to the one and only Ricky Goldsworth. The man he needed to arrest. Anxiety kicked into gear in C.C's head.What if he found out? Would Ricky murder him? Probably.Those thoughts were running through the undercover detective's mind as he thought of what to say. 

"Oh uh yeah,"

He managed to get out. Really Christopher Charles Tinsley?! Stuttering in front of the most wanted man in Chicago?! That was probably going to be a dead giveaway that he was an undercover gumshoe. There was no fooling Ricky. That man managed to escape everytime the gumshoes would find him. 

"Not the chatty type, are you?"

Ricky cocked an eyebrow slightly, suspicion growing. There was certainly probability that this guy was actually an officer under disguise, and upon further consideration, that mustache didn't look as real as he had originally thought, but Ricky still found no need to worry over it.

 

If he really was a gumshoe trying to get on the inside, he wouldn't be able to out himself and arrest anyone, at least, if he intended to leave in one piece. The criminals that lingered in The Sugar Room like moths to a flame had little sympathy for forces of the law.

 

A smirk of what was almost pleasure at the thought caused the corners of Goldsworth's mouth to twitch slightly, resisting the urge to slip his hand into his pocket and run his fingertips against the blade of his pocket knife.

 

There were ways to get people to talk.

 

"Get my mustached friend over here a scotch on the rocks." Ricky flagged down the bartender, who quickly returned with a glass of something strong and brown in a glass with ice. "So, how'd someone like you end up here, at our fine establishment?"

 

"oh, a friend brought me, "

 

C.C Tinsley said as looked at the shot. He almost hesitated before downing it, the liquor burning down his throat. He had to keep himself retching it up since he never drank any alcohol before. It was mostly because of the ban. He looked back over at Ricky. He felt extremely uneasy near the serial killer and he had to keep it undercontrol. What was he even going to say for his name?He couldn't use his actual name so he had to think of something.

Almost wanting him to reveal himself and try to arrest him at this point, just for the sake of something interesting to happen, Ricky nodded slightly, taking a sip from his glass of bourbon before introducing himself as casually as possible,

 

"Ricky Goldsworth. And you are...?"

 

If this guy really was a gumshoe, as suspected, there would be two possible reactions from him. Either he'd try to arrest the crimelord on the spot, or he'd start to squirm but not say anything about it. Equally favorable options.

 

C.C Tinsley was in deep water. He didn't have an alibi at all and he had to come up with something fast.He quickly thought up a name but instantly regretted it but it was too late.

"Banjo McClintock"

 


End file.
